Are We Crazy?
by mmichaela
Summary: Ty and Amy make the most of a summer's day.


**Author's Note: This is a one-shot Tamy fanfiction that I wrote for a Heartland Secret Santa on tumblr, I figured I may as well share it here too. Please let me know what you think, I'd love to know how I did on trying to get into their characters for a change.**

**Are We Crazy?**

"Hey Ty, are we heading out today or would tomorrow suit you better?" Amy called from the kitchen glancing at the clock.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" came Ty's reply from somewhere in the farm house. Amy smiled to herself, she wasn't really in any hurry, it was still early, they had plenty of time for their trail ride.

"Are we crazy?" mused Ty, walking into the kitchen buttoning his shirt.

"Crazy? Why?" asked Amy, confused.

"This is the first weekend in, well probably in years that the house is empty but for us and we decide to waste the opportunity and escape on a trail ride?"

Amy realised he was right. Lou and Peter had taken Georgie and Katie to Peter's parents' house for the weekend, while Jack and Lisa were spending the weekend in Fairfield.

"I guess we are crazy" laughed Amy putting her empty mug in the sink, before turning into Ty's waiting arms.

He kissed her forehead, "So you sure you still wanna go on this trail ride?" he asked. Amy slapped him on the arm.

"We've been planning this for weeks! Yes I'm sure, they'll still be gone when we come back, and tomorrow for that matter."

"Oh alright, if you insist" sighed Ty, winking at her.

"Now come on, the horses aren't gonna tack themselves, are they?" chided Amy pulling on her boots and hat, the late August heat gave no need for a coat.

"You mean you didn't tack them in _all_ the time you were waiting for me?" mocked Ty following her out.

"Very funny..." replied Amy, allowing the screen door swing shut behind her before Ty could step outside. She need only imagine the indignant look on his face followed by his good humoured grin, she didn't even need to turn around to see it.

* * *

><p>Before long they were on their way, with minimal bickering in the process, Amy on Spartan and Ty on Harley. The sun, still low in the sky, was casting long shadows over the ranch as they headed for the trails. The air was alive with the sounds of nature, birds were chirping in the trees, the leaves were rustling in the faint breeze and the sounds of neighbouring livestock could be heard in the distance. Both Amy and Ty revelled in the peace around them.<p>

As they rode along the trail the sun slowly rose above them, only a few clouds dotting the blue sky. As the time passed, the heat intensified, unusually so for so late in the season. Amy took off her hat to fan her face in the heat.

"Hey do you wanna stop to eat somewhere here? I need to cool down in the shade" panted Amy, admitting defeat.

"Sounds like a good idea" replied Ty, his forehead shiny with a layer of sweat, "There's a stream by some trees just around the corner here, isn't there?"

"Yeah I think so, the horses can cool down there, you have the picnic blanket right?"

"Sure do, as long as you have the actual picnic to go with it" laughed Ty.

"All my specialities, packed for your pleasure" beamed Amy, patting her saddle bags.

"So… PB&J?" said Ty.

"Maybe…" conceded Amy, bashfully looking down.

"My favourite" reassured Ty leaning precariously out of his saddle to kiss Amy's cheek.

* * *

><p>A short while later found Ty and Amy lying on their backs on the picnic blanket, making the most of the dwindling shade as the sun rose steadily above them. The horses relaxed in the stream, the cool water rippling at their hooves as they lazily drank.<p>

"You know, I almost find myself wishing for snow" sighed Amy, trying in vain to cool herself with her hat.

"Don't say that!" exclaimed Ty, "With the strange mood swings Alberta weather's been having lately, you just might get your wish."

"Don't you miss the snow though?" mused Amy, propping herself up on one elbow to look at Ty. "How it makes everything so bright, even at midnight it could be the middle of the day, riding in the old sleigh…"

"Oh yes, not to mention all the extra work, breaking ice in the water troughs, shovelling snow from the driveway, trying to find room to keep the horses indoors-"

"Don't be such a pessimist!" interrupted Amy.

"I'm not!" laughed Ty. "I'm a realist, you just happen to have selective memory when it comes to these things."

"Well maybe, but you can't tell me Christmas isn't your favourite time of year! If not for the snow then for all of Lou and Lisa's cooking" argued Amy.

Mirroring Amy, Ty propped himself up on his elbow, so his face was level with hers. "Ok, I will give you that much. …I guess you could say I enjoy our sleigh rides together too…"

"Is that so?" smiled Amy meeting his gaze.

"Mmm-hmm" murmured Ty, leaning closer and closer…

"HEY!" squealed Amy, indignant with shock, not to mention thoroughly soaked. Ty had squirted the remainder of his bottle of water all over her.

"I thought you needed to cool down" laughed Ty jumping up, his t-shirt splattered with the water that had rebounded off Amy.

"Well now you're just asking for it!" Amy jumped up and Ty couldn't help but laugh at her attempt to appear mad while soaked to the skin and her eyes showing the tell-tale signs of laughter. "Ok that's it!"

To the horses' bemusement they were suddenly accompanied in the stream by Amy and Ty running around and squealing like children trying to one up one another. Which of course came to the inevitable end of a magnificent tackle on Amy's behalf knocking them both bodily into the water.

"Just as good as any snow fight" said Ty, struggling to regain composure as he stood up, holding out his hand to help Amy up.

"I have to agree" laughed Amy, gratefully taking his hand. "Look at those two, looking at us as if we've gone mad" she said gesturing to the horses, both of whose gazes were fixed on them, like parents exasperated at their children's antics.

"I can't really blame them. Now what d'you say we dry off so we can get back and make use of the lovely empty house we abandoned?" grinned Ty, grasping Amy's hand and pulling her out of the stream.

"I say that sounds like a nice idea, but why rush? We've got all this empty space here…" Amy smiled coyly, looking pointedly at the rumpled picnic blanket.

"I like the way you think, Ms. Fleming." He leaned in for a lingering kiss.

"I guess no snow does have it's advantages…" Amy said, wrapping her arms around Ty's neck as they lowered themselves softly onto the blanket.

"Let's save the snow for Christmas, shall we?"

"Mmm-hmm…" was the only response Amy could manage, she was thoroughly distracted.


End file.
